


I can't get enough of you.

by EtherDreams



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hello did you understand it was smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Public Masturbation, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherDreams/pseuds/EtherDreams
Summary: You really want to have your way with your lover, Yoosung, but... He doesn't seem to show you sexual attraction, and you're desperate. But what if he was to know all the perverted stuff you were doing thinking of him ?◊------◊This fiction will be in many chapters, since I have too much sins inside of me.





	1. I secretly want you (Reader's PoV)

**Author's Note:**

> You're home alone and horny. What could you possibly do ? 
> 
> This is from the reader's point of view.  
> The second chapter is going to be from Yoosung's one, and will be about what he was doing during this time, so stay tuned ! 
> 
> I'm sorry if some words of mine seem a bit rude to your sweet eyes. Please don't mind me, I'm sinking in my sins.

It was one or two weeks after the RFA party. You and your boyfriend Yoosung were madly in love, and you two decided to live together in his apartment, so you can see each other pretty often. Not all day though, since Yoosung had college and exams. You were supporting him with everything you had. 

Today was an exam day for Yoosung, and the last school day of the week. You were in his room, procrastinating in his bed, reading comics or eventually sniffing his pajamas top because you missed him a little. He had already left a while ago to go to college. There was 2 hours left before he'd come home, so you thought about getting a bath, since it was quite cold outside. You got up quickly, heading to the bathroom with a lot of thoughts in your head. You were always thinking about Yoosung. How cute he was, his smile, his messy blond hair, his amethyst gaze and all, and all... But also... You wanted him in a perverted way. You wanted him inside you. And you were feeling a little guilty because of that. Anything he do would turn you on or make you aroused, because you loved him so much. That's why, arriving in the bathroom and undressing you, you were already a little wet. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you thought about what Yoosung would think while seeing you like this. Would he like it ? Would he get turned on ? Would he get hard for you ? Maybe you should be more daring with him, you thought, desperate.

Trying to get those ideas out of your head, you prepared your bath. The water, some foam and a delicious fragrance, to, one more time, try to make his aroused by sniffing your skin. Suddenly, you were thinking about how he kissed you this morning before he went to the college. He sucked your inferior lip gently to wake you up, and then he had pushed his soft lips against yours, you could feel his warmth and even a loving smile on his face while he cuddled you. Entering your bath, you became all red. It was no use : you wanted to touch yourself. You spread your legs slowly, your hand reaching soon enough your clit. Gently, you played with it, giving you pleasure, but it wasn't enough... You were thinking about him no matter what. Thinking about him kissing your little pink button, sucking it between his soft lips and giving you great sensations. He'd tease your entrance with a perverted smirk, moving the tip of his fingers against your tight, wet hole. But he wouldn't be able to continue this much longer, because he'd kill to feel your insides. It's so wet that his fingers'd be sucked inside, and he'd moan at the idea of you getting all aroused for him. He'd stimulate your G-spot, feeling your tightness around him would make him so hard that it'd almost hurt. He would continue sucking your clit while teasing your sweet spot. Thinking about all of this, you can feel your orgasm coming... You were going to cum, touching your clit and moving fingers inside of your pussy, thinking about your boyfriend being so naughty... What a perverted girl you were. You were moaning, knowing that nobody was home. You were whispering his name. 

"Yoosung... I'll cum... If you continue... I'll..."

And then, you came... It felt so amazing that you almost screamed in pleasure. Thinking about him felt so good... You were screaming his name without minding anything else... But that's when you heard a door slamming and fast footsteps getting to you. The door of the bathroom opened briskly. You opened your eyes in surprise, breathing fast. Yoosung. The two of us became so red and embarrassed. You still had two fingers inside of you, and you just screamed his name in ecstasy. You quickly removed your hands from your heat.

"Wait, I- I can explain!! _you screamed._

\- I-I'm so sorry !! I thought you had a problem and were screaming to get help, I... I'm leaving, okay ??? Oh my god, I'm so sorry... "

And then, he left... You were really embarrassed, but maybe... Maybe you could get somewhere with what happened ? Smirking, you get out of your bath. 


	2. I secretly want you (Yoosung's PoV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung has left his apartment for his exams. But his imagination sure won't help him having a good mark.
> 
> This happens in the same time as the precedent chapter but in Yoosung's head and mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◊ SINS SINS SINS SINS SINS SINS ◊
> 
> GUYS I'M SO SORRY IT'S REALLY SHAMELESS AND EMBARRASSING ! If you don't like rough words, don't read. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter full of sins again.
> 
> ◊ SINS SINS SINS SINS SINS SINS ◊

Yoosung woke up early. You were still sleeping next to him and, oh, how cute you were when you sleep, he thought. But unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to watch you sleeping any longer. He prepared himself to go to school, did some last minute-revisions, and... Couldn't resist the urge to kiss you. You were still asleep, but he bent down to suck your inferior lip. This was pretty erotic to him, he could savour your lip and it was delicious. He was feeling a bit horny because of that, so he ended up kissing you gently. He could feel a bulge forming in his pants. Shameful, he stood up and began to get out of his apartment, going outside to jump in the first bus he could take. He was all red and flustered. Yoosung thought it was egoist from him to let his desires reach you. He was determined not to touch you since you'd ask for it. That's why he was trying so hard so hold back. But considering how shy you were, he'd be waiting forever ! 

Yoosung looked his reflection in the bus' window. His face was so red, and his eyes full of lust. All of that just because of a kiss ! That was because he couldn't touch himself for a long time. You were always with him, and the bathroom was resonating too much. The last time he pleasured himself was just before the RFA party. Since then, he didn't dare doing it near you. And the RFA party was 1 and half a week ago. For a guy, not to touch himself for such a long time was impossible. But that's what Yoosung was experiencing, just not to disturb you. Considering all the times he became hard because you were close to him and all, he was becoming crazy ! It was too much for him. His cock was so hard right now, even if he was in a public transport. He tried to hide it with his school bag, doing his best to cancel his hard-on. 

Then, he arrived at school, running to the classroom to begin the exam. It was mathematics. The teacher wasn't here yet so he could speak a little with his friends, but he couldn't concentrate at all. All he was thinking about was you. And it was so hard not to feel horny, even near to all those persons. After more than one week without masturbating, he was feeling so aroused that nothing could stop him from having a boner. His dick was desperately sending chemical messengers to his brain, trying to convince him to stroke it and cum. But he resisted as much as he could. Suddenly, the teacher got in the classroom and the exam began. 

The silence had invaded the room. All Yoosung could hear was the scratching of pen agains paper. This subject was rather easy, so he could answer the questions quite easily. He could calm down for the time of the exam. Since he finished in advance, he could think a little. Wrong idea. He thought about the was he kissed you this morning. Sucking this lip of yours... It was sweet but also erotic. Yoosung started fantasising... About having his way with you. He'd spread your cute little pussy with his finger, and then slide his cock inside with ease. He would fit perfectly for your tiny hole, and it would feel so good that he'd cum immediately. Filling your wet cunt with his thick semen... Aah, thinking about that, his cock was so hard. He was in the classroom, and he wanted to stroke himself so bad. 

Suddenly, he had an idea. Without thinking about it twine, and hiding his boner as much as he could, he gave his exam sheet to the teacher and got out of the classroom. He ran to the men toilets, shutting himself inside... He sat down on the toilets, breathing heavily. He was going to masturbate in his school's toilets and he was so aroused by that idea. Unzipping his pants quickly, his fat cock was finally free. Yeah, considering his cute and innocent face, his cock looked way more... Masculine. The size was around 6,5 inches long, and a little thicker than average men. He was shaving it perfectly, to look cute even so. He wouldn't like to show you his cock without having is all beautiful for you. 

His cock was twitching in excitement. Precum was leaking from the tip of his dick to his filled-up balls. Filled with hot stuff that was dying to come out. Looking at his sex, he couldn't wait anymore. He'd cum so fast, after this huge mastur-ban. Without even thinking twice, he took his cock between his fingers, tightening it so he could think about your pussy. And he began to stroke fiercely. It was really fast and super intense. Yoosung could have scream under such a pleasure, such great sensations. His cock was so stimulated, he was moaning like crazy, anybody could have heard him if they were passing by the door. It felt out of this world. He began to drool a little, eyes rolling towards the ceiling. He was so wet from his precum that each time he stroked his cock, an obscene wet noise was created. Yoosung was acting like a beast in heat, after all this time it felt so good to jerk off. His cock started to feel all tingly, and the feeling of pleasure became even more intense. He could feel thick sperm slowly invading his cock... Slowly, very slowly. He was moaning, almost squealing in pleasure... Feeling his orgasm climbing his hot dick was amazing... He had forgotten this sensation. To turn himself on even more, he thought of filling your pussy with this stored cum. Soon enough, he could feel his cock squirting violently. He was cumming. Three or four full jets of sperm came out of his member. He was spurting like crazy, moaning with a broken voice and face. He had goosebumps and violent spasms of intense pleasure. Oh, this climax had been just so good. He was trembling a little on the toilet seat. That was the best orgasm of his entire life. 

Thirty minutes later, he was in front of his apartment door, searching for his keys. He couldn't believe what he did at school. Fortunately, no one had pass by the men toilets during the time he was masturbating, so... Everything was all right, but he was really shameful. Yoosung got back from his thoughts when he heard you screaming his name with a weird voice. Were you in danger ?! He reacted super quickly and got in the apartment in one second. Not long later, he got in the bathroom, from where your voice was coming. But, he saw you... You were touching yourself while moaning his name. Yoosung became all red and could feel himself becoming hard again... 

"Wait, I- I can explain!! _you screamed._

\- I-I'm so sorry !! I thought you had a problem and were screaming to get help, I... I'm leaving, okay ??? Oh my god, I'm so sorry... "

And then, he left... He was all red and couldn't believe what he saw... So... You had secret desires about him too ? He blushed even more, sitting on the bed, without knowing what to do... He wanted you so much.. He could even see fingers inside of your... Oh, yes. He could see your cute pussy. It was all pink and beautiful... And, without even knowing it, he was hard again. After so much time restraining himself, he has so much energy left.


End file.
